


The Jane Chronicles

by Jane (Trekkie1999)



Series: Jane Chronicles [1]
Category: DCU, Original Work
Genre: Superheros, Superpowers, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 16:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6665311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trekkie1999/pseuds/Jane





	The Jane Chronicles

If Jane could have peered through the thick layer 1-way glass, she would have seen him, only a few feet away, staring back. Unfortunately for her, she could not see Tim watching her. Unfortunately for Tim, he could see Jane, dangling by her wrists over an open pit. Her once vibrantly green skin faded brown, the leaves that once draped across her body, clothing her in the most hypnotic and majestic way, were shriveled and dried, crumpled in defeat. The lack of sun had gotten to her, and she seemed as shrived as the leaves. Had she not been dangling, she would have drooped. 

Tim was horrified. He could feel his anger rising to a pitch, as if he was a poorly made rag doll, coming apart at the seams. He felt as he always did before he turned, the monster of sinew and bone growing beneath his skin, preparing to destroy everything in his path. He turned to Francis, who had found Tim sneaking around and decided to torment him a little by showing him around. Francis didn't know that Jane was his partner, but he was quickly putting two and two together. Tim turned towards him, teeth clenched, and muttered "enough." It was barely audible, hardly loud enough to be considered verbal communication. 

"I'm sorry dear boy, you're going to have to speak up." Francis replied, his grin widening at the sight of agony. Tim's knuckles grew white, clutching at the bar in front of the glass. "Enough." His voice wavered.

Francis gestured towards the cell where Jane was suspended. "Oh, do you know her? How very strange. Well, I was going to let this one go, she isn't quite strong enough for my procedure, but if you like her so much maybe I should kep her here so you can visit her, and watch her as she withers away." 

In less than a second, Tim transformed. His skin split, ripping with pain that only propelled the growth of this monster. Large muscles began to appear on what was once a scrawny body, veins popping out where there was only ebony skin before. Tim howled in pain, as dark fur covered every inch of his body, hooves grew out of his feet, and horns out of his head. Francis looked intrigued, but not surprised. In one fluid motion, Tim grabbed Francis by the collar and flung him to the glass. The glass did not shatter, so he threw him again and again, each time with a soul piercing scream bursting from his very soul.

The glass did not shatter. It did not even quiver or move in the slightest. Normal glass would've been pulverized. Than again, a normal human would've been pulvarized. Francis was not a normal human. Quite frankly, I am not even sure he ever was a human, just human-ish. 

Rising to his feet, Francis wiped a speck of saliva off the corner of his arrogant upturned mouth, blood-lust shining in his eyes. 

"Shall we begin?" he asked, and if his eyes could've shone red, it would not have seemed out of character.


End file.
